


A Wolf name Castiel

by Yukaigeshot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wolf, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Jo Harvelle, Big sister Tessa, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Dad Cain, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Motherly Pamela, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Warnings May Change, lisa is a little shit, protective Ash, sam is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukaigeshot/pseuds/Yukaigeshot
Summary: Castiel is just another wolf and is only as important as any other wolf in the Milton Pack. But Castiel doesn't mind. All he cares about is living a caring life with his Uncle and friends and hopefully not cause trouble with Lisa or the Braedens. He was settled to have just a quiet life.But The Great Wolf knows what is best for Castiel. And it come in the form of a Pup with green eyes.
Relationships: Cain & Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Tessa, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Wolf name Castiel

“Castiel, son. Come inside. The Hunt is about to start” Castiel hears his Uncle call him but Castiel lingers just a bit longer. He leans against the door frame as he watches the wolves tramp out into the streets. The moon high and bright in the night sky. Castiel sighs in awe as he closed his eyes. Listening to the wolves panting in the air and the sound of paws on dirt roads rushing towards the village gates.

“Castiel...” His Uncle softly calls again and this time Castiel gets to his feet as he closes the door and latches. But still he proceeds to move to the window and continue to watch them from the distance. His frown deepens as he turns up to the sky that holds the bright moon and lets out a woeful sigh. A night such as the hunt comes only once every three months. And yet again, Castiel still isn’t allowed to join.

“Castiel. I know you’re upset that you can’t partake The Hunt this time again…” Castiel turns towards his Uncle Cain, who is setting up the table for dinner. “But you will have your chance soon. It isn’t uncommon for someone to present later than the age of ten.” Castiel knows his Uncle is trying to comfort him and he smiles at the man. But he turns away again, the longing he felt still not settling.

The Hunt is an amazing event. Lasting for 3 nights in a row under a full moon, it is where packs from the whole land come together to the Great Forest in search of kill and hunt to bring their catch back to their respective packs for a feast. Wolves from different packs would come to The Forest get to know one another, make friends, allies, compete and if one is of age of course, to find a mate.

There were only 3 rules to join The Hunt. 1, you must be able to shift into a wolf. 2, you must have presented into your designation. And 3, if you are a pup who have been presented and shifted at an age younger than 18, an adult wolf must accompany you.

Sadly, Castiel is unable to fill the most of the requirements.

Castiel, though he is 16 of age now, still hasn’t been able to shift into a wolf at will. Something that he should have been able to do at the age of 4. Other than that, He hasn’t presented yet eventhough every other pup his age has presented at the age of 10 to 13.

Still, there were cases of wolves who weren’t able to shift until they were in their late teens and the latest one could present would be at the age of 18. Castiel was patient. He’s is confident that he will be able to shift and he’s hopefully be presented by then. Who knows, he might be able to find a mate in that same year.

“Castiel James Novak!” Castiel quickly turned to see the stern eyes of his mother who returned from the kitchen and setting up dinner. “Shut that window and come here! Dinner is ready!” Her voice taut and full of authority. Immediately on his feet, Castiel hastily shut the windows and scurried to the dinner table. He sat down with his eyes lowered. He knew not to challenge his mother, less he would regret it.

Naomi Novak ran her house with an iron fist. A Beta who is as intelligent as she is strong willed. It was what drew her mate to her in the first place. Cain’s brother courted her and although she was hard to please, Abel persisted and she gave in to his advances. According to his Uncle Cain, Naomi somewhat softened whenever she was with her mate. She and Abel enjoyed their kind and calming afternoons together and in some nights, they would sing each other to sleep.

It was sweet and Cain was more than happy for his brother. That is until Naomi bore a pup.

Naomi was a sound and lovely mate, but less than subpar mother. She was cranky and would complained about the nausea and swollen joints. Abel tried to soothe his mate and although she would be somewhat complacent for a time, her moods would come back and she would snap at anyone she could.

She claimed it wasn’t her fault. It was the pregnancy that was making her feel that way. And for a time Cain believed her.

That is until Abel passed.

Naomi’s temper turned for the worse. Always angry and always shouting, Cain would have never begin to imagine this was how the woman would behave. He would often catch her slapping hard at her swollen belly and would shout obscenities towards the unborn pup, hoping that it would somehow get smaller. Cain knew he had to protect the pup, the child of his brother from the brute that is the mother.

Cain compromised with her. Naomi was to birth the pup healthy, and help Cain raise them. Once the pup turns 18, Cain will personally hand over the house and his brother’s wealth solely to her. At that point, she can choose whether to let Cain and/or the Pup to stay or kick them out.

His only rule was that she must never harm the pup. Naomi agreed.

But it doesn’t mean she would make it easy on Castiel either.

Castiel often hear his mother in hush tones as she talks to herself on how she can’t wait to kick Cain and her good-for-nothing son out. She would always raise her voice whenever she speaks to him and if she thought Castiel was talking back to her, She would scream at him until he became quiet.

When Castiel was younger, Cain would often try to comfort his nephew the best he could. Now if things escalated, Cain would often tell Castiel to see his friends in the day or spend his time in the Village Schoolhouse till it was time for Dinner. He tried his best to protect Castiel from his mother.

He knows Cain tried to tell her off multiple times but she would often use her argument of that she was not violating any of his rules. There was not a single bruise on him. She was not physically harming Castiel therefore she was still within the reaches of the agreement.

Castiel contemplated leaving on his own but he feared for Cain. Uncle Cain would not leave Naomi all alone and there was no guarantee that his mother would let him just walk away if Castiel just disappeared. If anything, she would make a dispute with the Pack Alpha and have Cain punished.

Castiel felt a warm, comforting hand on his back, abrupting the dark thought that clouded his mind and turned to his Uncle who was smiling sadly.

“Eat Castiel.” Cain pushes Castiel’s plate towards him. His mother ate without a sound but pays no mind of the others at the table.

All Castiel does is return his smile and eats.

***

“I hope I present as an Alpha.”

Cain almost dropped a plate and turns. Startled by his nephew who, up until this point was as quiet as a mouse. They had just finished Dinner and were now cleaning up. Cain did the dishes while Castiel cleaned the table and chairs. Naomi had long retired, saying that she needed to sleep off the food.

“Is there a reason that you would say that?” Cain asked.

“If I presented as an Alpha, Mother wouldn’t have to kick me or you out. By pack law, if there is another Alpha in the family, Head of the house will be directed to the oldest Alpha. You wouldn’t need to leave” Castiel answered. Making sure it was soft enough not to be heard by his mother.

Cain chuckled. Clearly, his nephew has been in reading in The Schoolhouse Library again. Cain couldn’t help but feel proud of Castiel. While other boys prefer to hunt and rough house, Castiel found joy in reading and learning new things.

“Is that what you truly want? Castiel?”

Cain saw the hesitation in his nephew before Castiel spoke again.

“I want what is best to protect the ones I love.”

Cain’s heart swelled fondly. Castiel certainly was more of his father than mother. It made Cain miss Abel even more.

Cain set down the plate on the drying rack and slowly sat into a chair. He ushered Castiel to sit beside him.

Castiel sat promptly as he looked at his Uncle with a head tilt. A habit he had whenever he was confused or clueless.

“Castiel, I know you. And would be more than happy should you present an Alpha.” Cain eyes soften. “But I wouldn’t be any less proud of you if presented as a Beta either.”

Castiel looked down to his feet before his uncle raised his chin with a finger. “You are intelligent and strong willed. Yet, kind and patient. A designation means nothing to who you are at your core. Whether you turn out to be an Alpha or a Beta, I am proud you.”

Castiel’s eyes welled up with tears and moved to hug his Uncle. Cain chuckles and returns the hug.

The shutters of the window suddenly burst open. Swinging on their hinges and letting the cold air blow in again. Castiel rushes to close them, fearing the shutters banging against the frame might wake his mother.

He noticed that the wolves have returned, some have shifted back to their human form while others remained as wolves. Castiel was going to close the shutters and leave it at that but then he felt as if he was being stared at.

Castiel looked up and saw green.

A pair of eyes. Belonging to a pup with a white and grey coat. He looked a bit taller than average but his size meant he couldn’t be older than 12. Castiel couldn’t look away but he couldn’t place why.

“Castiel?” He heard his Uncle call him. Castiel quickly lowered his gazed and shut the windows. This time latching them properly.

“I’m heading to bed.” Castiel immediately said, walking over to his Uncle again. “Thank you, Uncle.” Hugging him goodnight, Castiel climbed up the stair straight to his bedroom.

That night he dreamt of green eyes. Yet, he couldn’t understand why.

***

On the night of the last day of The Hunt, The pack village would set up a festival called The Feast, as signifying thanks to The Great Wolf for another successful Hunt.

Everyone was having the grandest time. The Village was set up with stalls of food, games and prizes. And in the centre of the square, a huge Bonefire was burning high and bright to accommodate the end of the full moon as well as the Hunt.

There was no rule that those who didn’t Hunt couldn’t join the Feast and Castiel had been given permission to go to the feast, so Castiel is having a great time. He had just eaten a large lamb leg roast and won a lovely woven vine basket. He bought himself 3 large and thick yarns of wool hoping he’ll be able to knit himself a blanket. Winter is coming soon and He liked the green colour of the yarn.

He was at the moment sitting on his own in the square watching the other wolves enjoying the Festival. He was enjoying himself.

“I see you still haven’t presented.” Says a high pitched voice from behind him.

And with that his joy dissipated.

Castiel doesn’t move because he knows owner of said taunt couldn’t stand being ignored. True to his thoughts, she walked around to face Castiel as she looked down at him like she normally did. Only this time it was literally since Castiel is still seated and she was standing in front of him with her two followers beside her.

Castiel raised his head to look at her but doesn’t smile.

“Hello again, Lisa.” He spoke deadpanned and flat.

Lisa flipped her hair in his greeting before settling her hand on her hip. She smirked “Mommy dearest must be losing her edge if you’re here and not locked in a basement.”

Castiel sighed. Lisa was the first born daughter of the Village trading merchant. Her father often made lots of business with other villages and even packs. He usually profits the most during The Hunt since he will be exposed to other packs. He was fairly high in the social hierarchy and was acknowledged as upper class, since he is acquainted to their Pack Leader.

Lisa Braeden is a beautiful omega. Her long luscious dark brown hair and onyx almost black eyes made her quite desirable. She had smooth olive skin which she often adorns with silks and gold jewellery. She had a smile that could charm any young thing into her arms and a laugh that tinkled like little soft bells.

Lisa was beautiful on the outside, too bad she was too arrogant to be the same on the inside.

Lisa knew her father’s status intimidated people and she liked using it to her advantage. Lisa was her father’s sweet little omega and he would do anything to make sure Lisa gets what she wants. She liked getting anything she wanted and when she didn’t, she would use her father’s name as a threat. No one wanted to cross her father, even if it meant never crossing his daughter.

Lisa’s constant form of entertainment was taunting and bullying others knowing they couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Her usual targets were a blind omega lady named Pamela and the 16 year old unpresented wolf named Castiel.

Castiel sighed. Better just get this over with. “I know what you’re doing so just get on with it and be on your way. Let me enjoy myself for once.”

Castiel’s basket that was on his lap, which carried the yarn was swiped from him and now in Lisa’s hands. Castiel quick stood up and made an attempt to grab the basket before he was pushed back by one of the boys who were accompanying her.

“Give it back!” Castiel cried out. He heard one of the boys growled but ignored it.

Lisa again smiled maliciously at Castiel before eyeing the basket.

“You know, I wanted to win this basket. But then you had gone ahead and got it first.” She spoke full of venom. “Now it just looks gross to me.”

He watches in horror as she walks over to the bonefire. Castiel struggled to get free from the other boy that her other companion had to hold him in place too. Lisa looked over her shoulder before goading him again.

“But it definitely would look great in the fire, don’t you think?” She slung her arm back, ready to throw the basket in when another booming voice spoke.

“Throw that and see what happens.”

They all turned to see Charlie. Daughter of the village blacksmith and a local witch. A red head Beta that had a more Alpha demeanor the more you looked at her. Especially now.

Charlie was one of the few people Lisa was slightly afraid of. Mostly because she single handedly threw her in a lake after Lisa insulted her mother. And no one messed with Charlie’s mother.

Lisa lowered her arm before dropping the basket. Castiel saw her shoulders bunch up in fear for a moment when Charlie growled but then regained her posture before huffing and walking away. Castiel was released as the boys left, following Lisa to which Castiel scrambled to grab the basket that was sitting too close to the embers.

Seeing Charlie walk over to him has him smiling. “Thank you, Charlie.” He gave his friend a mighty hug that was returned. Charlie pulled back and frowns at his friend.

“You really ought to stand up for yourself. She’s been picking on you way too much”

Castiel sighs and looks at his friend apologetically. “We both know what standing up to her means. And I’m still dealing with my mother. I don’t want to deal with Mr. Braeden too.”

Charlie tsked and nodded. She knew she had some immunity given that her Father and Mother often did business with Matthew Braeden. But Castiel would lose more than he would gain if he were to retaliate. Charlie continued to frown.

“Still! You can’t keep letting her do this to you.” Charlie put both hands on each side of his head to make him look at her in the eye. “Promise me. If she takes it too far, when push comes to shove, you’ll shove back.”

Castiel knows that Charlie wouldn’t let him go unless he agreed. So he nodded. “I promise, okay?” He removed her hands from his head and pulls her with him towards the stalls. “Now let’s go find Tessa. She’s bound to be around here somewhere.”

Charlie snorted and started walking in front of him as now she was dragging Castiel. Castiel chuckled at his friend.

He has good friends and a great Uncle. The rest didn’t matter.

This was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my drafting book for 2 months and I just needed to write it out now since I've finally know how I want to end it. But I'm not sure how long yet so bare with me. Especially since I have 2 other fics I haven't updated for a year. But will get to them, I promise. I'm open to additional suggestion and comments.


End file.
